happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Notable Users
This is a list of users who have been featured for their featured levels, or relation to the site/game. Users with 5 or more featured levels bobisdacool1: Made 5 featured levels Pyramid of the Gods, Subway Rampage, Demonic Asylum, Operation Detonation, and Crossed Off. He has a Facebook Page. corey1987: Corey has 5 featured levels, Balcony Terror, Run Human, RUN !!! 2, Backyard Wrestling, The Ghost Train, and An Elephant .... He has likely retired. doolie: He has 5 featured levels and is most noted for his Dawn of the Dead series, and has realistic gun levels like Glock and My Shotgun., although Glock is not featured. He has likely retired. Fatality14: Made Silent City, AWESOME COURSE 7, The Mystic Cave, Portal of Freedom, and The Seginators, and is also a moderator on Total Jerkface''.'' IAMURHUSBAND: IAMURHUSBAND boasts 9 featured levels, such as POKEMON TRAINING, the most played level in Happy Wheels. His last level, Strings, is from (or was published) 2012, but it is possible that he could return to the game in the future. Edit; He return to the game with his level "WEAPON MASTER" IAmVeryBored: Made WeirdFrozenCavern1.1, Make Way! v1.1, Difficulties..., Segwayball (NEW A.I), and The Segway Race 1.1. He is a moderator. kirbypwnage: kirbypwnage has 8 featured levels, such as Haunted Mansion 2, Crimson Forest and Abandoned. He is a moderator. He retired in 2013 to start up his own game, the Legend of the Artifact. Kreftus: Made 5 featured levels 3D OBST. COURSE '', ''The Antirobics, DRUGS, The Banana Peel, and Tale of Zerex. PhysX: Made 6 featured levels, Goblin Workshop FIX, Dread Rocks, L.A. Noire BnW FIX, Cannon Town, North Pole Rush, and Alice in WonderlandX. He is a moderator, and also has a Facebook page. He has likely retired. sachamun: Has 7 featured levels: Taken 3, = Rap Battle 2 =, Ulimate Payback!, --= Rap Battle 3 =--, True Ninja Ropeswing, - I Save You Indy! -, and BladeRider II =A.I.= . He often has drumfills in his levels. Users with multiple featured levels farlaineloco: He made 4 featured levels, The Legacy of Quezal, MaToBaToo, Land of the Apes, and JETBOY-X-TREME. FireNine09: Created WIPEOUT, Ocarina of Time HD, Super Mario 64, and Pokemon Adventure. Some say he is Jim's favorite author, as it is rare to have so many featured levels in a short time. Flatis: He has 2 featured levels: The Office and The mouse hole. GHAIS: Made the two featured levels TJF Monster, and 1. Starving Hobo ''. He has a Facebook page. '''Gregtom3': Has two featured levels: TEAMwork MISSion and Temple Run. hooteka: Created Speed bridge, the one of the most played levels of all time. He created another featured level, Downhill. iDeViL360: Has 2 featured levels, LIMBO and LIMBO 2. He is also a site moderator. JigsawVoorhiesKrueger: Made TX Chainsaw Massacre, one of the the most played levels based off of a movie, and Rogue Commander. Many users call him JVK for short. Jim Bonacci: Created Happy Wheels in 2006 and has three featured levels, Obstacle Course?, Happy Green Hills, and Rope Swings. Jongen: Made The Hotel and The Wild West FIX. mgmartinec: Made Renaissance Ravager and Prehistoric Pilgrim, both of which are highly rated featured levels. mrdisaster88: He is most notable for his levels ''SnowyMountain'' and Mount Mayhem. ofyuk: Made HAPPY SOULS, JERK SOULS, and The Lawnmower Man. PLT: Known for his popular level, The Combine 2.1. He has another featured level, Classic Happy Wheels. Wings and Strings: Made 3 featured levels, Dragon Flight School, Alaskan Fisherman and Rat Rod Racing. The rat rod level features 3D movement, dozens of routes, and unlockable content with cheat codes. He is also a moderator. Other Featured Users Bubbucue: Made the featured level A large Satan eats u. DemonicFlower: Created Laboratory 1, his most played level, and is the former seventh most played level. Dingy Hobo: Made the featured level Happy Wheels Future, ''a level that encourages people to make original levels, which is possibly why Jim featured it. '''eisiger': Made the featured level IT KEEPS HAPPENING!. In the description, he says he wanted to force Irresponsible Dad as the playable character, but forgot. He published a second version of the level, which has Irresponsible Dad as the forced character, but it is not featured. FoolCool22: Made the featured level Elderly Olympics 4. Ironhead: Made Viking Revenge 3, ''which was probably featured because it included the Harpoon Gun, a new item at the time it was made. '''Katunetor': Made the featured level The Poacher. kevin390: Made the featured level WASTELAND 2. kofthief321: kofthief321 made the featured level Car Thief, the third most played level. Laisman: Made the featured level BnW *fix* (Black 'n' White). LarkSS: Ghetto Dunk, is the most played sports level. Lighthead: Made the featured level Bigfoot Forest. He also has a Facebook page. Mean Person: Made the featured level --=|Obst.Course.|=--. MetallicDoom15: Created DC metro station, ''which was featured, because it included the glass panel, a new addition at the time it was made. '''MrOrder': Made the featured level Super Meat Boy 1-1. MrOrder also made 1-2 and 1-3, but those are not featured. He also has a Facebook page. PETII: Made the featured level Happy Concert v2.0. PurelyAtomic: Made the featured level Mega Slam Dunk ARENA. Some say it should not have been featured due to the lack of playability and detail in the level. qshi: Made the featured level Rope Swing King III. He has his own website here. He is one of the few users who has a featured frequent level. All of his levels are rope swing based. ROY4L: Gut Bus Extreme! was his only activity ever on Total Jerkface. Because levels were previously importable, this level was stolen many times. Fortunately, importing has been disabled. Siaba: Made the featured level BMX_Park II, the fourth most played level of all time. somnixer: Made the featured level Dead Station Part 1. stevensjohn708: Created the featured level Helicopter Rampage. StickyFrog: Made the featured level Pogoventure, the first featured level with Pogostick Man as the forced character. Totalassface: Most famous for Sub. 51. vkey: Made the featured level headshoter !!!!!!!!!. vophex: Made the featured level TrapTrac. Zsolt1000II: Made the featured level Prehistoric Virus, a level which bears a resemblance to mgmartinec's level, Prehistoric Pilgrim. Total Jerkface Staff Jim Bonacci: Jim created the website in the mid-2000's, and also created Divine Intervention and Happy Wheels. Ben Haynes: Ben was hired by Jim to help him with the beginning of the site, he was actually the first one to register on Total Jerkface, although this was just a test profile. Jason Schymick: Jason was hired by Jim in May 2011. He created Explorer Guy along with tons of special items. Caroline Pham: Caroline draws static illustrations like buildings and backgrounds. Adura: Adura is a server administrator of Total Jerkface. He manages the servers and handles all the back-end stuff on the site. Maverfax: Maverfax is known for implimenting the private message and replay system. He has not been seen since March 2011. He has currently retired from Total Jerkface. Moderators PhysX: PhysX is a Total Jerkface moderator, and one of the few users to make five featured levels. Mystic: Mystic is the second Total Jerkface moderator after PhysX. Udie: Udie was appointed moderator on Total Jerkface soon after Mystic. Bert: Bert is the fourth Total Jerkface moderator after Udie. iDeViL360: iDeViL360 is the fifth Total Jerkface moderator after Bert. kirbypwnage: kirbypwnage is the sixth moderator, after iDeViL360. Fatality14: Fatality14 is the seventh moderator, after kirbypwnage. IAmVeryBored: IAmVeryBored is the eighth moderator, after Fatality14. LWPeterson: LWPeterson is the ninth moderator, after IAmVeryBored. Wings and Strings: Wings and Strings is the tenth and most recent moderator, after LWPeterson. Category:Featured Levels Category:Total Jerkface Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Community Category:Moderators Category:Moderators Who Are Also Wiki Administrators Category:Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Well Known Users